<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kimba and Simba's Sisi Ni Sawa Parody by AshWolfForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876383">Kimba and Simba's Sisi Ni Sawa Parody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWolfForever/pseuds/AshWolfForever'>AshWolfForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994), ジャングル大帝 | Kimba the White Lion (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWolfForever/pseuds/AshWolfForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimba and Simba have a chat about the discourse between their fans, in this parody of "The Lion Guard's version of We Are One".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kimba and Simba's Sisi Ni Sawa Parody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simba:<br/>You want animals to mimic humanity<br/>I respect the natural balance around me<br/>I'm not you, you're not me, why is it so hard to see?<br/><br/>Kimba:<br/>Why can't they look under the surface?<br/>We both have our purpose<br/>And neither point of view is worthless<br/>No, neither is worthless<br/><br/>Sisi ni sawa means we're the same<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/><br/>Simba:<br/>And no matter what we do, that's the refrain!<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/><br/>Kimba:<br/>At the end of the day, it's like water and rain<br/>Despite what they think, we're not the same.<br/><br/>Yes I want everyone to live in harmony<br/>And so do you in your own way<br/>So long as there's respect, who's to say<br/><br/>Which way is right, all it causes is strife<br/>It's like which is better, a sword or a knife?<br/>There's merit in the Circle of Life<br/><br/>Sisi ni sawa means we're the same<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/><br/>Simba:<br/>And even now it's the refrain!<br/><br/>Kimba:<br/>At the end of the day, it's like water and rain<br/>We're alike, we're not the same.<br/><br/>Both:<br/>No we're not the same!<br/><br/>Simba:<br/>Bet they never thought we'd see eye to eye<br/><br/>Kimba:<br/>I can't imagine why<br/>It's very easy if you try<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/><br/>Simba:<br/>Still, I bet they're brand new thoughts<br/>We talked instead of fought!<br/><br/>Kimba:<br/>Sisi ni sawa!<br/>Come on we're not the same!<br/><br/>Simba:<br/>Forget about the past<br/>When there's nothing to gain<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/><br/>Both:<br/>At the end of the day, it's like water and rain<br/>We're similar but not the same<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/><br/>Please give up this game!<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/>Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain<br/>(Sisi ni sawa)<br/>At the end of the day, it's like water and rain<br/>Similar but not the same!<br/><br/>Kimba:<br/>Yes, similar but not the same...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>